


"I promised I will always be on your side"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [20]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Anger, Angry jiang cheng, Baby jin rulan, Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Dead wèi ying, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I cant seem to stop hurting jiang cheng sorry, Jiang cheng trying (and failing) to come to terms with wei wuxians death, Memories, Pain, Sad jiang cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: There's a ghost that haunts his waking hours as well as his dreams. He can't escape it. It's like a disease that has affected all of Yunmeng.**Sometimes during the day he will sit on the edge of the cliff and while the disciples train he can close his eyes and see his brother show off, shooting 3 or 4 arrows at once, all hitting their mark.Others he will train by himself and he can hear the teasing tone of Wei Wuxian encouraging and endearing….There's one day he is training with Zidian  and suddenly all he can see is his brothers mutilated back and all he could hear were his screams of agony…





	"I promised I will always be on your side"

There's a ghost that haunts his waking hours as well as his dreams. He can't escape it. It's like a disease that has affected all of Yunmeng.

Wherever he goes he hears it. 

Some nights he will watch Jin Ling sleep, but the room holds too many memories and he can hear the laughter trapped between the walls.

Some nights he will sit on the edge of the pier and watch the lotus's sway in the waters. In those moments he can sometimes feel _ him _ beside him. When he closes his eyes he can almost feel the pressure of an arm swung around him neck and the ghost of laughter on his neck.

Sometimes during the day he will sit on the edge of the cliff and while the disciples train he can close his eyes and see his brother show off, shooting 3 or 4 arrows at once, all hitting their mark.

Others he will train by himself and he can hear the teasing tone of Wei Wuxian encouraging and endearing….

There's one day he is training with _ Zidian _ and suddenly all he can see is his brothers mutilated back and all he could hear were his screams of agony…

He doesn't use Zidian again for a month.

One day he sits of the front steps of Lotus Pier and as clear as day he hears the promise _ he _ made floating through the air as clear as the notes he would play on Chenqing. 

_ “Jiang Cheng listen carefully. In the future, you’ll be clan leader and I’ll be your subordinate, just like your father and mine. Gusu Lan has Twin Jades our Yunmeng Jiang clan has Twin Heroes!” _

A tear slides down his face. 

And after the sunshot campaign… The teasing and….

_ "I promised I will always be on your side, didn't I?" _ And that laugh… that laugh that had always made everything better and made him believe that everything would be okay.

Over time the pain turns to anger and the anger turns to hatred. Hatred for the man who he had once thought could do no wrong. Hatred for the man who broke his promises as easily as he made them.

(Hatred for the monsters that had killed his elder brother - both the Yilling patriarch and himself.) 

Hatred for the death that had followed them everywhere. 

Everytime he heard the ghostly laughter his pain and anger grew. 

Every time he saw a saw Jin Ling smile all he saw was Wei Wuxian; (how could the child look so like a person who he had no blood relation to?) So it was easier to see him frown. Frown so the smile couldn't haunt him. 

The years past by slowly.

The hatred only grew.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on twitter!  
https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar


End file.
